


Tackled

by Madworld



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Perry after their weekly shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.

"Idiot" Perry growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.   
There was no reply, just what Perry was guessing was a sullen silence.   
He was livid, he knew Harry was a fucking moron sometimes but...   
"Right, I'm an idiot..that's new" Harry's voice quietly cut through his thoughts.  
"I think you wouldn't know where the ground was if you didn't trip up so much, yes I think you're a fucking idiot"   
Harry turned his head and stared out of the window, bringing one knee up and resting his chin on it.   
His oversized grey hoodie had patches of blood streaking the collar and even though he'd hidden his hands by tugging down the over long frayed sleeves, Perry could tell the bulky bandage around his fingers would be stained with red.   
He clenched his fists tighter, throttling the steeling wheel.   
Well it was Harry's own fucking fault that his fingers would be in agony.   
His own fucking fault.   
Perry repeated this mantra in his head as he drove down the road, perfectly controlled as always, but inside he was seething.   
When they came to a slow stop at a set of traffic lights, the eyes glaring red, Perry let his eyes flicker towards Harry for a split second before flitting back and glowering at the road.   
The sickening weight of guilt coiled In his stomach and he felt the wheel buckle beneath his grip, he released some of the tension, glancing back to Harry.   
The shorter man had his jaw locked so tightly Perry could hear his teeth grinding. But no matter how stiffly he held himself Perry could still see the dampness around his soft, brown eyes and he could see how they glittered. His long eyelashes were spiky and his mouth trembled. Perry swallowed and considered apologising as Harry furiously raised his sleeve to brush away the tears.  
But then the lights blinked green and Perry was shouted at to move.   
He stamped down on the gears and sloppily sped forwards before wrenching the car into a right turn into an alley way then screeching to a stop. He took a deep breath.   
"Harry"


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry"   
As Perry said his name he flinched before raising his chin and glaring at the blonde. Perry glared back . But, after thirty seconds, with a silent sigh Harry's gaze flicked to the floor.  
It stayed there. 

*twenty minutes ago* 

"Perry"  
"Two minutes Harry"  
"But-  
"Two minutes"   
Harry scowled and slouched away.  
He was bored out of his mind, usually he enjoyed shopping but Perry was taking ages and...and..he was bored.   
With a grumble, Harry dawdled towards the front of the shop and back again, finding himself at the confectionary stand.   
His fingers twitched.   
There was a few guys at the counter but he knew from past experience that they wouldn't be paying any attention. They would have zoned out hours ago. Before he could register if this would be a good idea Harry turned his back on the confectionary and slipped a mars bar into his hoodie pocket. The crackle of cellophane seemed louder than he remembered from previous heists and he swallowed, fingering the smooth plastic, feeling the cool ridges of the chocolate beneath. Perry was still staring at the selection of salad and Harry ground his teeth to force down the guilt tightening his throat. When that didn't work he chewed the inside of his cheek and when that failed to quell his stupid conscious he growled, yanking the traitorous mars bar from his pocket, ready to shove it back on the shelf where it fucking belonged.   
"Hey!!"   
He flinched and whipped round, the word 'hey' uttered in that fashion only held bad memories for Harry.   
"Shit" he bit out as he saw the heavy security guard jogging towards him.   
Dropping the mars bar he scrambled backwards and made for the doors, knocking past Perry who turned round with an angry retort.   
He swallowed said retort when he glimpsed Harry lunging for freedom before being heavily tackled to the ground by the overweight security guard. He had just made it outside the doors and hit the concrete with a painful thud. Perry winced and ran to clear up the mess Harry had gotten himself into.   
"Officer" he shouted out as he jogged towards him.   
He put on his overly cheerful, helpful voice as he came to a stop and smiled.   
"Officer, I am so sorry, this is my fault, he's my brother and he's got... a problem"  
"Hey-"  
Harry was shut up by Perry grabbing his arm and wrenching him to his feet.   
"He's um..", Perry dropped his voice to a whisper," going to a home tomorrow and-  
"I understand...but he's young isn't he?"   
"Runs in the family" Perry sighed,  
"If you don't mind I'll take him-  
"Yeah yeah that's fine...I'm um sorry for tackling him...his finger looks a bit damaged"   
Harry fumed silently throughout the entire conversation, trying to ignore the pain in his knees and back of his head. He was trying to avoid looking at his finger all together, he could feel it throbbing and he knew the blood would be soaking through the bandage. It was barely healed after that Christmas two months ago.   
Thankfully Perry had decided that he was sick of talking to the security guy and so began to gently pull Harry in the direction towards the car. The gentle guiding transformed into rough shoving the minute the security guard turned his back.   
"Get in the car moron" Perry hissed through clenched teeth.   
Harry scowled at the unfairness of it all and slipped into the passenger seat, turning to face the window and trying to force back stupid tears, as Perry started driving. 

And now here they were.   
"Harry"  
"What" he snapped.   
He was determined to be the untalkative one this time.   
Perry flinched, before regaining composure and frowning.   
"Why'd you do it!?" He asked, sounding exasperated and confused more than angry...for now.   
"I didn't do it", Harry sniffed trying to sound dignified," Well I guess I did technically...I started to but then I-  
"Harry" Perry sighed, ".....Start again...slowly"   
Harry huffed, so much for being the untalkative one.   
"I was..I was going to..I- I picked up a mars bar and I put it in my pocket but", he bit his lip to get his voice to stop shaking," I put it back..I-I had a guilty conscious because of..of stupid you! And I put it back but, and isn't this the funny bit, that's when the security guy saw me and obviously thought I was putting it in my pocket when I was actually taking it out and-  
"He chased you and tackled you" Perry finished for him.   
Harry nodded, quickly wiping away more tears. Why the hell was he crying!? He was such a failure.   
"Let me see your finger" Perry said quietly.   
Harry chewed the inside of his cheek.   
"It hurts"   
"Yeah I know I'm gonna stamp on it...idiot I just want to see if you need to go to the hospital or not, give it here"   
Harry tentatively let Perry examine his finger.   
"It's fine...you didn't pop any stitches" he concluded.   
"I should sue that stupid security guard" Harry growled.   
"He could just as easily sue you"   
"I was putting it back!!!"   
"He doesn't know that"  
"Yeah he thinks I'm a mentally decapitated idiot, thanks to your stupid cover story!"   
Perry gave him 'the look' that appeared when he used the wrong word or just generally said something idiotic.  
"It's incapable...moron!....did you seriously just say decap- for fucks sake"   
There was a few seconds silence before Perry turned and stared at the brunette, who was picking at his bandage with a sullen look on his face.  
"You still didn't tell me why you did it" Perry said softly.   
Harry mumbled something unintelligible, still refusing to meet his eyes and instead staring at the cuff of his oversized hoodie.   
"What was that?"  
Harry shrugged.  
"I was bored...call it stupid but I was bored and you were busy looking at fucking carrots a-  
"Harry"  
"-nd I understand if you don't want me to live with you any more 'cause-  
"Harry"  
"I'm just a stupid punk who steals stuff and God-  
"Harry!"   
"Knows I've mooched off you long enough but I'm sorry and I-  
"HARRY"   
Harry jumped.   
"Yeah"   
"I'm not mad at you"   
"You're not?"  
"Well I am but"   
Perry paused.  
Harry stared and Perry wished that his eyes were less sad and that his eyelashes weren't as long and beauti-  
Perry shook his head, there was time for that later, right now he didn't want to be distracted.   
"But I'm kind of happy because you didn't just steal it, you put it back so I guess that means...if anything you've made progress and I'm also secretly pleased that I'm the reason you had a guilty conscious"   
He had to force himself not to laugh as Harry's face lit up and he grinned happily.   
"I've always had a guilty conscious...I was just better at ignoring it before I met you"   
"Oh aren't you sweet"  
"I am actually"   
He tilted his head to one side and fluttered his eyelashes.   
Perry scoffed before pulling the idiot forwards and kissing him.   
Harry mumbled something but then relaxed and pushed his tongue into Perry's mouth in return.   
Perry let him for a little bit, drifting his hand to the back of the brunettes neck and keeping him there.   
When they finally broke apart, Harry's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen. He murmured unhappily and grabbed at Perry to keep him there.   
"I'm not doing it with you in the back of the car"   
Harry pouted.  
"I want to go home then...now"   
"Calm down we're going home...moron"   
"You love me really" Harry grinned.   
"Very deep down..under layers of hate" Was the reply.   
Harry's face fell before his grin re- appeared.   
That was as close to an 'I love you' as he was going to get from Perry


End file.
